Time Is Up
"Time Is Up" is a song by Poppy featuring Diplo. It served as the second single from her album "Am I A Girl?" and is the sixth track on the album. It was released on August 22nd, 2018 alongside the official music video. The music video currently has over 2 million views. Background Poppy tweeted the title of the song in binary code on August 15th, 2018.https://twitter.com/poppy/status/1029921161638031360 Them from Poppy.Church shared a 15-second snippet of the song in the Lobby.https://twitter.com/mark0_pola/status/1029942769505067008?s=21 Theme "Time Is Up" is about Poppy realizing how much wrongdoing human race has done to the planet and how she will outlive them. She also states in the song that the only way the human race's problems will be fixed is if they are eliminated like cockroaches, hence the name of the song; to her, the human race's "time is up". The song's theme is most likely inspired by the theory that soon humans will no longer mean anything to the planet because of all they've done to it and will be overthrown by robots and technology. Poppy further stated in an interview with Genius that the song is about AI taking over. It was performed on The Late Late Show With James Corden on September 10th, 2018. Music Video The music video begins with Poppy sleeping in a hospital-like room. Moments later, she awakens, singing. She then removes wires that are attached to her, looking around. She gets up and begins to wander around, finding a camera with a man watching her. This man is likely to be a member of Them. The video cuts to a lower quality shot of the same man on a stage, with the words "The Wait Is Over" on the screen behind him. The audience applauds as Poppy arrives on stage. The scene glitches as she reveals a pill, most likely to keep humans immortal due to how poorly they have been maintaining the environment. The video then cuts to a shot of Poppy feeding pills to four humans on their knees in front of a black screen. Every time she feeds them a pill, they emit a red light as binary code appears on their faces, which could be a metaphor for how many people think they will eventually be replaced by machines. Afterwards, the video cuts to a scene of Poppy behind the same computer that the man watching her was previously at. Now, she is examining the behavior of the humans she fed the pills to, just like the man did. The humans begin to twist and turn, showing great expressions of pain as Poppy smiles and laughs. The man and two people see what has been done to the humans and become outraged. The video later shows a shot of Poppy in an alien-like dress, demonstrating the amount of power she now has. The shot reveals that she is on a stage, with the audience showing great emotion and excitement for her presence. At the end, she goes back to sleep. Lyrics Videos Official Music Video= |-|Spotify Vertical Video= Promotional Artwork Poppy promoted the song using screenshots of the music video encrypted in computer text. Promoart1.jpg Promoart2.jpg Promoart3.jpg Vinyl Release A vinyl release of "Time Is Up" with "In A Minute" as its B-side is currently available on the Mad Decent merchandise store for $18.00 USD and will be sent out on November 5th, 2018. The vinyl is in greyscale, similar to the album cover of "Am I A Girl?". It is a die-cut picture disc, featuring an image of Poppy in a black dress, leggings and high heels. Trivia * This is the third Poppy era song containing a feature, the first being the cut "Lowlife" verse with Travis Mills, the second being "My Style" featuring Charlotte, the fourth being "Aristocrat" featuring Garibay, and the fifth being "Play Destroy" featuring Grimes. * The song's instrumental samples an unreleased song by Mars Argo, "Save Me". * The length of the music video is 3:36, a recurring number in the Poppy lore. * The official instrumental was leaked in September of 2018. References Category:Am I A Girl? Category:Songs Category:Originals Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:Features